footballfandomcom-20200223-history
Manchester United F.C.
| dissolved = | ground = Old Trafford | capacity = 75,653 | owner = The Glazer Family | chairman = Joel & Avram Glazer | manager = Ole Gunnar Solskjær | coach = | currentleague = Premier League | currentposition = | lastseason = 2018-19 | lastleague = Premier League | lastposition = 6th | current = 2019-20 | website = http://www.manutd.com/ | topscorer = Denis Law }} '''Manchester United Football Club' is an English professional football club, based in Old Trafford, Greater Manchester, that plays in the Premier League. Founded as Newton Heath LYR Football Club in 1878, the club changed its name to Manchester United in 1902 and moved to Old Trafford in 1910. Manchester United have won many trophies in English football, including a record 20 League titles, a record 11 FA Cups, four League Cups and a record 19 FA Community Shields. The club has also won three European Cups, one UEFA Cup Winners' Cup, one UEFA Super Cup, one Intercontinental Cup and one FIFA Club World Cup. In 1998–99, the club won a Treble of the Premier League, the FA Cup and the UEFA Champions League, an unprecedented feat for an English club. The 1958 Munich air disaster claimed the lives of eight players. In 1968, under the management of Matt Busby, Manchester United was the first English football club to win the European Cup. Sir Alex Ferguson won 25 major honours, and 38 in total, from November 1986 to May 2013, when he announced his retirement after 26 years at the club. Fellow Scot David Moyes was appointed as his replacement on 9 May 2013 but he got sacked and was replaced by Louis van Gaal on April 22, 2014 due to his bad performance and results at the club. Manchester United is one of the wealthiest and most widely supported football teams in the world. After being floated on the London Stock Exchange in 1991, the club was purchased by Malcolm Glazer in May 2005 in a deal valuing the club at almost £800 million. In August 2012, Manchester United made an initial public offering on the New York Stock Exchange. In January 2013, Manchester United became the first sports team in the world to be valued at $3 billion. Forbes Magazine valued the club at $3.3 billion – $1.2 billion higher than the next most valuable sports team. Players First-team squad Out on loan Reserves and academy List of under-23s and academy players with senior squad numbers Club officials * Owner: Glazer family via Red Football Shareholder Limited * Honorary president: Martin Edwards ;Manchester United Limited * Co-chairmen: Avram Glazer and Joel Glazer * Executive Vice Chairman: Ed Woodward * Group Managing Director: Richard Arnold * Chief Financial Officer: Cliff Baty * Commercial Director: Jamieson Reigle * Non-executive directors: Bryan Glazer, Kevin Glazer, Edward Glazer, Darcie Glazer Kassewitz, Robert Leitão, John Hooks and Manu Sawhney ;Manchester United Football Club * Directors: David Gill, Michael Edelson, Sir Bobby Charlton, Sir Alex Ferguson * Club secretary: John Alexander * Club ambassadors: Andy Cole, Gary Neville, Bryan Robson, Peter Schmeichel, Bobby Charlton, Alex Ferguson, Park Ji-Sung ;Senior club staff * Director of Group Operations: Paddy Lord * Director of Communications: Phil Townsend * Director of Business Development: Alan Dawson * Director of Legal and Business Affairs: Patrick Stewart * Director of Marketing: Jonathan Rigby * Director of Finance & IT: Steve Deaville * Director of Facilities: Clive Snell * Ticket Office Manager: Sam Kelleher * Safety Officer: Charlie Coxon * Stadium Manager: Ian Collins * Grounds Manager: Anthony Sinclair ;Coaching staff * Manager: Ole Gunnar Solskjær * Assistant manager: Michael Carrick * Assistant manager: Kieran McKenna * Coach: Mike Phelan * Goalkeeping coach: Emilio Alvarez * Head of fitness coaching: Stefano Rapetti * Fitness coach: Carlos Lalin * Fitness coach: Paulo Gaudino * Tactical analyst: Giovanni Cerra * Head of first-team development: John Murtough * Chief scout: Jim Lawlor * Scout: Gerado Guzmán ;Academy coaching staff * Director of youth academy: Nicky Butt * Head of Academy Operations: Nick Cox * Under-23s team manager: Warren Joyce *Under-23s team assistant manager: Tommy Martin * Under-18 head coach: Kieran McKenna *Under-18s coach: John Cooke * Under-13–16 head coach: Colin Little * Under-11–12 head coach: Tony Whelan * Under-9–10 head coach: Eamon Mulvey * Academy goalkeeping coach: Alan Fettis * Academy goalkeeping coach (U9s–U16s): Jack Robinson * Academy coaches: Eddie Leach, Mike Glennie ;Medical & sports science staff * Club doctor: Dr. Steve McNally * Assistant club doctor: Dr. Tony Gill * First team physiotherapist: Neil Hough * Senior academy physiotherapist: Mandy Johnson * Academy physiotherapists: John Davin & Richard Merron * Masseurs: Gary Armer, Rod Thornley & Andy Caveney * Club dietician: Trevor Lea * Head of Performance: Tony Strudwick * Head of Strength & Conditioning: Dr. Gary Walker * Head of Human Performance: Dr. Richard Hawkins * Head of Recovery & Regeneration: Robin Thorpe * First Team Senior Sports Scientist: David M. Kelly * Sports Scientist: Paulo Gaudino Managerial history :Main List of Manchester United F.C. managers Club alumni Former players :Main article: Manchester United F.C. players Managers :Main article: Manchester United F.C. managers Honours Domestic League * 'First Division/'''Premier League ** Winners (20): 1907–08, 1910–11, 1951–52, 1955–56, 1956–57, 1964–65, 1966–67, 1992–93, 1993–94, 1995–96, 1996–97, 1998–99, 1999–2000, 2000–01, 2002–03, 2006–07, 2007–08, 2008–09, 2010–11, 2012–13 (record) * Second Division ** '''Winners (2): 1935–36, 1974–75 Cups * FA Cup ** Winners (12): 1908–09, 1947–48, 1962–63, 1976–77, 1982–83, 1984–85, 1989–90, 1993–94, 1995–96, 1998–99, 2003–04, 2015–16 * EFL Cup ** Winners (5): 1991–92, 2005–06, 2008–09, 2009–10, 2016–17 *'FA Charity/Community Shield' ** Winners (21): 1908, 1911, 1952, 1956, 1957, 1965*, 1967*, 1977*, 1983, 1990*, 1993, 1994, 1996, 1997, 2003, 2007, 2008, 2010, 2011, 2013, 2016 (* shared) (record) European * European Cup/UEFA Champions League ** Winners (3): 1967–68, 1998–99, 2007–08 * European Cup Winners' Cup ** Winners (1): 1990–91 * UEFA Europa League ** Winners (1): 2016–17 * European Super Cup ** Winners (1): 1991 Worldwide * Intercontinental Cup ** Winners (1): 1999 * FIFA Club World Cup ** Winners (1): 2008 Doubles and Trebles * Doubles ** League and FA Cup: 2''' *** 1993–94, 1995–96 ** European Double (League' and 'European Cup): '''1 *** 2007–08 ** League and League Cup: 1''' *** 2008–09 ** '''EFL Cup and Europa League: 1''' *** 2016–17 * Trebles ** Continental Treble (League, '''FA Cup and European Cup): 1 *** 1998–99 Especially short competitions such as the Charity/Community Shield, Intercontinental Cup (now defunct), FIFA Club World Cup or UEFA Super Cup are not generally considered to contribute towards a Double or Treble. See also *Logo history of Manchester United F.C. External links *Manchester United team blog Category:Clubs Category:Manchester United F.C. Category:Premier League clubs Category:FA Cup winners Category:Football League Cup winners Category:FA Community Shield winners Category:UEFA Champions League winners Category:UEFA Cup Winners' Cup winners Category:UEFA Super Cup winners Category:Intercontinental Cup winners Category:FIFA Club World Cup winners Category:English clubs